Numinous 3: Fines finium
by Scyllaya
Summary: Sequel to Si vales valeo. Sam has finally reached his limit, but Gabriel won't just back off and disappear. Slash, Dean/Gabriel, PG-13


**Title: **Fines finium  
**Author: scyllaya**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters and/or Pairing:** Dean/Gabriel, Sam, Bobby, Castiel  
**Spoilers:** Up to 6.11, goes AU from there.  
**Warnings:** cursing, slash (male/male)  
**Word Count: **~8200 (for the entire story)  
**Summary:** Sequel to **Si vales valeo**. Sam has finally reached his limit, but Gabriel won't just back off and disappear.  
**Disclaimer: **All names and characters in this story belong to CW/WB and Kripke. I'm making no profit whatsoever. It's just for fun! Don't sue me! :D  
**AN:** I really can't believe it, but 3rd story… I guess that makes it a verse now. I cannot come up with a better name for it, so let's just call it "Numinous verse", from now on

Un-betad, sorry for that. Ignore my mistakes please!

Part One

Dean was hunched over the table, his laptop open and the browser full with sites and pictures of a local lore and general mythology, while heavy rain was hitting the windows. The police reports and the newspapers about the victims were scattered on the table, also the couple of books Sam got from the library a day before. He really hated research, but they did everything else they could do. Questioned the relatives, talked to the police, looked at the locations were the people disappeared, and they still had no idea what they were up against.

They were luckily in Worthington, Minnesota (the disappearances were around the Okabena Lake, and some of the remains were also found there), so Bobby was only a bit more than an hour away. Sam was out getting food and meeting up with the older hunter so he too could look at the scene before they hit the books again if Bobby had no idea either. For now Dean was stuck with research.

He was just trying to figure out how Sam managed to talk him into staying while he went out, when suddenly his chair was yanked backwards along with him, causing him to fall from vertical to horizontal in a second. He will deny the undignified yelp that escaped him till his dying bed. He tried to grab onto anything solid to prevent the fall, while his body already jumped into action at the possible attack. He managed to grab something with his right hand, but that was not what stopped him from hitting the ground.

'Hey there big boy' Dean after adjusting to the sudden shift of his body managed to focus on the archangel grinning down at him. And it was Gabriel's arm he got a hold of, the arm that was currently holding the back of his chair with ease keeping him in vertical position, while Dean tried not to fall off by holding on. He took a deep breath and glared up at the angel.

'You fucker' Gabriel just chuckled evilly before he lifted him back into his original position. Stupid super-human strength.

'You looked way to calm and comfy' Gabriel supplied as an explanation. 'I just had to rouse you up a bit.'

'By giving me a heart attack?' he grumbled as he adjusted his chair. Gabriel of course just chuckled again. He circled Dean and sat up at the table after pushing some books and Dean's computer aside.

'Be glad I kept is nice and simple, I can be much more imaginative than this' Dean just rolled his eyes.

'Well try to imagine who's not going to get sex for the unforeseeable future' Dean replied.

'Yeah, you're not going to punish yourself' was Gabriel's easy answer, before he put his hand on the edge of the table to lean a bit closer to Dean. 'Come here' he invited and Dean wanted to be stubborn and ignore him, but hell he didn't see him in days so it was hard to stay mad, so he leaned closer too.

'You're such an ass' he told him anyway.

'You love it' Gabriel grinned before he reached out to put his free hand on the back of Dean's neck to pull him closer, closing the remaining distance between them. Dean was not used to tilting his head up to kiss someone, especially not Gabriel, so it was a bit strange, but just as good as always. They didn't stop kissing for quite some time and Dean got turned on by it as the seconds passed. The thought of his brother and Bobby arriving back at any minute successfully squashed down the up-building anticipation and he leaned back ending the kiss.

'Sam and Bobby will be back soon' Dean explained when Gabriel looked at him questioningly. 'And we got a hunt here, so I have to get back to this.'

'Really?' Gabriel asked. 'You wanna geek out over books instead of sex? Should I be concerned for your sanity?'

'I want to kill whatever it is that's butchering people here before someone else dies' Dean corrected. Gabriel sighed dramatically, but didn't start to argue, he knew Dean better than that. 'You could help' Dean offered, but the angel just looked at him. 'The sooner we know what this thing is, the sooner will be able to kill it and finish the case. And then I'm all yours.' Gabriel seemed to contemplate this, tilting his head from one side to the other. 'Ah c'mon, I'm totally at my limit here man' and no he was not whining, maybe bitching a little, but he was doing this for hours now and it didn't get him anywhere. So he grabbed the photos of the few remains the police found and the reports about the disappearances and held it out towards Gabriel.

'Seriously, throw me a bone here, the perfect chance to show off your awesomeness.' Gabriel took the pile of papers with a sly smile.

'Stroking my ego, very good Dean-o' he admitted. 'It's the second favorite thing I like getting stroked' he added with a suggestive eyebrow-raise, and it was Dean's turn to laugh. But he didn't reply since he didn't want to start throwing innuendos, that always lead to sex and it was just not time for that… yet.

Gabriel fell silent as he looked at every picture and piece of paper Dean shoved at him, his face no longer full of humor, he seemed thoughtful. So the hunter returned reading through older articles on the web after he grabbed his laptop from the other side of the table where Gabriel put it. There was silence for quite a while until Dean heard the Impala just outside the motel room signaling his brother's return.

And sure enough Sam entered the room not long after, Bobby right behind him. And Dean should've been used to the way Sam's face darkened whenever he looked at Gabriel. Bobby seemed more surprised than anything.

'What is he doing here?' was the first thing that came out of Sam's mouth and again, Dean probably should not have been surprised by it.

'It's good to see you too Sam' Gabriel greeted without looking up.

'He's helping' Dean supplied. 'Hey Bobby, got a good look at the lake? Any idea what we might be up against?' he asked, he really hoped Sam would drop it if they focused on the case.

'I did' Bobby answered. 'It could be a lot of things from the way I see it.'

'Great' Dean murmured. 'Hoped you might have a bit more insight.'

'Well there was not much too look at by the lake, and even if there was before it was long washed away by the rain.' Bobby explained. 'And other than the fact that the victims were all male and some of their bits and pieces were found at the lakeside we have jack squat.'

'This also never happened before in the area' Dean told him. 'I kept looking at the history, but nothing. I'm starting to think it's just some psycho chopping off people.'

'If he's helping, now would be the time to join in' said Sam and it was obvious who he meant, and there went Dean's hopes of his brother focusing on the case rather than the archangel.

'How was the weather when they went missing?' Gabriel asked as he downright ignored Sam's comment. Dean knew his brother would be pissed about that, and as he glanced at him his suspicion was confirmed, but he was also glad that Gabriel didn't react. Sam then took a deep breath, visibly trying to calm himself before he answered.

'Rainy' he said. 'Like every single day in the past three weeks, I doubt that could help.'

'Okay' Gabriel replied, tossing the stock of papers down onto the table and looking up at Sam. 'There were also some dead deer in the area' he said then.

'There was no sign of animal mutilation' Dean frowned, because they checked that.

'Not what I said' Gabriel corrected. 'Deer stabbed, shot or strangled, killed in any human way. Right before the gentlemen bit it I presume.'

'You think the victims did some ritual?' Bobby asked.

'I don't think… I know it' Gabriel answered easily. 'Because that and the storms-'

'It was raining every day, it still does' Sam interrupted.

'Rain does not equal storm chucklehead' Gabriel told him. 'But I guess it could be pretty hard to pick up on some extra lightning and wind and see it's significance, but it fits so.' He shrugged. The first change in his tone did not escape Dean's attention, and he didn't like it when it started to shift from angel to trickster.

'Fits what?' Dean asked.

'It's a Vila' Gabriel said. 'Or vilas, there's probably several, not the type to go solo.' Dean had no idea what the creature Gabriel was talking about was so he turned to Sam and Bobby. Sam was frowning and Bobby seemed to think deeply too.

'Water nymph?' the older hunter asked finally, Dean smiled. Trust Bobby to know his lore.

'Nope' Gabriel replied. 'Water sprite'

'Oh you have got to be kidding me' Dean groaned.

'So much for that they only live in the Balkans' Bobby said.

'Well it fits with the storms, deer sacrifice and male victims' Gabriel told him. 'Plus the suicide would've been enough to attract them to the lake.' Dean was already searching his brain since he was sure he read about every death that occurred at the lake in the past fifty years.

'You mean that chick that drowned a few weeks ago?' he asked.

'Yeah well, her engagement was in one of the papers' Gabriel told them; gesturing at the stock of papers he dropped down onto the table. 'But no news of marriage, and Mr…' he picked up one of the newspapers and started to read out loud. '_"Harold K. White got married after only a few weeks of engagement to the beautiful Miss Kathleen Sorr…"_ And guess what? That's not the now dead chick the bloke was engaged to before. Even I'm tempted to get my hands on that bastard.' He added before he dropped the paper down again. 'Anyhow, vilas just love to set up their base-camp where love and heartbreak turns to death, y'know murder, suicide, murder-suicide; the last is their favorite.'

'Okay, so how do we kill them? Iron?' Dean asked, because it pretty much added up at this point, so he was sure Gabriel was right.

'You can't' Gabriel told him. 'Sprites are fairies, they're invisible to humans.'

'Yeah not to me, I got abducted to the other side by a bunch of fairies a few months ago, so I can see them.' Gabriel's eyebrows shut up in surprise.

'So do we send them back to the others side?' Sam asked.

'You can't' Gabriel said again. 'These are elemental-type, they come and go between the two sides, and they'll keep coming back as long as the lake is tainted by death.'

'Okay, if you're so damn smart then tell us how we kill'em' Bobby told him. Gabriel turned thoughtful again.

'It's better if I just get rid of them myself' Gabriel said as he hopped down from the table.

'Right, because we are so incapable' Sam retorted immediately.

'No, not at all' Gabriel answered. 'But tell me Sam, how long you'd be able to fight maybe half-dozen supernatural beings with nothing but an iron knife 15 feet underwater?' Gabriel raised an eyebrow questioningly, Sam just glared at him.

'Okay' Dean spoke to somehow interrupt the tense silence. 'In that case thanks' he turned towards Gabriel. 'Stab them or fry them extra crispy, whatever works.'

'And I should bring back a fairy-head too so that you're brother believes I actually got rid of them, huh?' Gabriel asked and this time he glanced challengingly at Sam, there was a smile on his face, but Dean knew that smile way too well, Gabriel was getting pissed.

'Maybe you really should, I'm not convinced that making us believe the hunt is solved isn't just one of your practical jokes.'

'Oh you want a real practical joke?' Gabriel shot back and turned towards Sam it was a clear threat now so Dean got up from his chair in a second to stand in front of the archangel. He put a hand on his chest and Gabriel turned his attention at him.

'Just… gank those fairies and get me when you're done, okay?' he asked, because he was sure that it would be much easier to get Gabriel to stop this argument before it really started. He could distract him with the promise of sex after all.

'Catch you later' Gabriel replied and he was gone in the next blink. Dean took a deep breath.

'Dean' he heard Sam's irritated voice. 'No more stalling, we are talking about this. Now!' and the older Winchester did not like it when his brother spoke with such a stubborn tone.

Part 2

'Sam, I asked you not to do this' Dean said when he finally turned around to look at his brother. Not in a million years did Dean think that it would be his brother unable to be civil, but Gabriel somehow actually kept playing nice. If Dean was honest with himself he was surprised by that, back when everything started between them Dean pointed it out to him that Sam hated his guts so it would be good if Gabriel didn't give him anymore reason to do so, because if things went wrong there was no way he wouldn't chose his brother, Gabriel merely shrugged at that, carelessly. Even so on the rare occasions the two of them were in the same room Gabriel was uncharacteristically… not annoying. When Dean called him on it he just said that Sam was not that fun to play with.

He friggin' asked Sam too to cut it out, but two miracles would've been too much to ask for. And he knew where Sam was coming from, he really did, but he really needed a break.

'Oh so I'm at fault here' Sam answered.

'I don't know Sam, I asked you to stop bitching with him, I asked him not to annoy you, which one of you listened?'

'You boys need some privacy?' Bobby asked. Dean shook his head.

'No, stay Bobby.' Sam said then he turned back to Dean. 'I'm trying to understand Dean, I do… but this is insane.' Sam said in an even tone, he most definitely tried to stay calm and explain himself with reason. Dean was about to reply, but Sam continued. 'No Dean, I keep telling you, but you don't listen so just make me understand. How can you possibly trust him even one bit? And how is it possible that you forgave him this easily? And everything he's done? Really? Because call me nuts, but that's not you! And… God, I don't even wanna think about it, but… I know there's something going on between you two that's… not just friendly.' Sam kept fidgeting at the last part, clearly beyond uncomfortable.

'Are you out of your mind, boy?' Bobby exclaimed from where he was leaning against the door.

'Please don't start too, Bobby.' Dean asked, because dealing with Sam was way too exhausting already, he didn't want to deal with the older hunter's disapproval.

'The hell I don't' Bobby replied. 'A freakin' archangel, Dean? The bloody trickster! And you think it's a good idea to jump in bed with it?' Dean nearly flinched at the 'it' part, but he suppressed it. 'No wonder Sam worries about you son, because that is just nine kinds of crazy. And I thought you were a good judge of character.'

'Yeah well I am' Dean said. 'I know him better than you two, so how about you trust me with this, okay? You can keep calling me crazy or an idiot, just don't…' he trailed off, not sure how to phrase it without sounding more like a girl he already did.

'What? Don't piss off Gabriel?' Sam asked. And Dean wanted to bang his head to the table.

'That was not what I was going to say, but while we're at it yeah, don't fucking piss him off, Sam. If he's able to control himself I'd expect you to be able to do the same, or do you want him to be angry with you? Because trust me there's a limit to how much I can keep him in check.'

'And there's absolutely nothing wrong with what you just said.' Sam told him.

'Meaning?' Dean asked and fuck he didn't want to get angry with Sam, but his little brother was not making it easy.

'You really don't see that the fact that you need to prevent your… him from I don't know killing me or torturing me with something if I piss him off is not actually okay?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, he's an archangel, if he would be human I'd have to keep him only from punching you, no difference.'

'What? What do you mean no difference? God, I can't believe it!' Sam ran his fingers through his hair, he was clearly annoyed now. Bobby just kept glancing between the two of them. 'And what if he gets pissed at you again, huh? Is he just going to traumatize you again so much you go mute for a week? Then he'll just get back when you're recovered enough to forgive him for it?'

'Fuck, Sam. This is not how it happened and you know it!'

'No! I actually don't know. What I see is that he does whatever he damn pleases and you just go with it, no questions asked. In fact I didn't see you argue with him at all, and you argue with everyone Dean, nearly all the time. So just talk to me man… are you… still afraid of him maybe?' Sam asked hesitantly and Dean felt the first trace of a headache forming in his skull and the urge to have a drink grew by the second. 'Because we can figure out a way how to get rid of him, just tell me the truth.'

'No Sam, we're not getting rid of him! God, I'm long over that dammit.'

'Well then what the hell, Dean? Explain it to me, because I don't get it, not one bit. This is not good for you, but you still allow it.'

'You don't get to decide that' Dean told him. 'You can't decide what's good for me and then just simply expect me to agree with you! I thought we learnt that lesson Sam. You know, about trust? About how I should let you be a grown up, how you can make your own decisions and I shouldn't try forcing my way on you. And now you're doing exactly the same. So no. You're worried, I get that. And trust me there isn't much I wouldn't do for you Sam, but just no. I'm sticking with Gabriel, he's staying. Deal with it!' he was almost shaking with suppressed anger, but he managed to get every word out in the same calm tone, with certainty, so he really hoped it would be enough.

'So that's how you feel' Sam said.

'Yes, dammit, that's exactly how I feel.' Dean agreed.

'You sure?' Sam asked again.

'For the… do I sound unsure to you?' he asked.

'No' Sam granted. 'I was just thinking that maybe Gabriel wants you to feel that.'

'What the hell, Sam?' Dean groaned. His brother was not giving it a rest, he couldn't believe it. 'So he's forcing me now? You really don't know how to deal with this, do you?'

'Okay, you say he doesn't' and Sam sounded way too self-sure all of a sudden and Dean didn't get what it could possibly mean. 'Then just explain to me what you have on your back.' Bobby narrowed his eyes on Dean at that and the older Winchester really couldn't handle this, so he opened the mini-fridge to get a beer out. He opened it and took a few large gulps before he turned back towards the other two.

'Where are you going with this?' he asked.

'I saw it, two days ago. I saw the edge of something on your nape. Something like a symbol, something that wasn't there before. Are you even aware of it?'

'Yeah I'm aware' Dean answered before he took another large swing from his beer; he was suspecting that he'll need something stronger very soon.

'Great, then explain it to me. What is it?' Sam asked.

'A tattoo' Dean answered.

'What kind?' Bobby inquired.

'What point are you trying to make Sam?' Dean asked instead.

'Just answer the question, Dean' his brother insisted.

'A sigil, okay?' Dean answered finally. It wasn't like he actively tried to keep it a secret, but it was something between him and Gabriel and he intended to keep it that way.

'Show us' Sam said, then.

'No! Why?' Dean asked.

'It's from Gabriel isn't it?' Sam asked in return, and yeah that was not so hard to figure out because Sam would've definitely noticed if he went ahead to get a new tattoo in a salon, so that left something supernatural as the only explanation.

'Oh, so you think he did something to me?' Dean asked.

'You blame me? And if you really think he didn't then there's no harm showing us.' Dean took another swig from his beer.

'He's right, you know' Bobby said. Dean growled under his breath before putting down his beer to shrug off his shirt first. He put it on the back of one of the chairs before pulling his T-shirt over his head, and then he turned around. Unbelievable.

'Well damn.' he heard Bobby.

'Do you know what it is?' Sam asked.

'Of course I know what it is' Dean replied. 'He made it after those angels got me, so now he can find me even if I'm unconscious and I can't call him, but this way Cas' sigils still hide me from other angels. Satisfied?'

'And you know what it means because Gabriel told you, right?' Sam asked and he just knew where his brother was going with this.

'Yes' he said with certainty while he turned around to look at them.

'So basically it could be anything' Sam concluded. Dean felt really tired after that, and he just didn't want to fight anymore.

'Just stop already, would you?' he asked as he turned around to get his clothes.

'No I'm not going to just-' he heard as Sam was getting closer before he stopped abruptly about two steps away. 'What the… son of a bitch…' Dean didn't dare ask what it was this time.

'What is it?' asked Bobby in his place.

'This is not a tattoo' Sam said and Dean wanted to turn around to look at him, but he had hands on his shoulder that prevented him.

'What now?' he asked in an annoyed tone, while Bobby asked 'Then what is it?'

'It's… it's a brand… he fucking burnt a sigil on you?' Sam's voice was rising and it was filling up with anger in a rapid speed.

'Stop freaking out Sam' Dean told him, and his brother let go of his shoulder so fast like it burnt him. Dean turned around to look at him and Sam looked shocked and furious at the same time, and Bobby didn't look much different.

'You let him' Sam said. 'You actually let him brand you like some cattle and you're perfectly fine with it?' And Dean didn't get why Sam had to make everything sound that much worse and sinister. And his brother certainly didn't get it, but there was no way he was regretting having the mark on his skin. Not when it obviously meant a lot to Gabriel that he trusted him enough for this, not when the archangel always touched and kissed the symbol with something close to reverence, not when it meant that Gabriel wanted to watch over him, being there for him whenever Dean needed him.

The fury on Sam's face meant nothing good.

'Castiel!' the younger Winchester yelled. 'I need your help! Now!'

Part 3

Castiel arrived in a flap of wings only a minute later. Now that the war ended it was rather easy to get a hold of him again. He took in the view quickly, Sam still boiling with fury, Bobby looking more concerned at this point and Dean sitting shirtless at the table pretty much wanting to drown an entire bottle of whisky at this point.

'What do you need help with Sam?' he asked then.

'Dean' Sam turned towards him.

'Sam, just cut it out already, would you?' Sam's face clearly showed that he most certainly won't do that. 'Show it' and Dean would've laughed at how Sam suddenly started treating him almost like some creature they were hunting or a stranger, almost would've laughed thinking back how he felt during all the months Sam was walking around without his soul and how it made Dean's skin crawl, yeah, it wasn't actually funny. But Dean gave up arguing for the day, he was just tired, so he stood up and turned around. He didn't see Cas' face, but didn't hear a reaction from him either. There was silence for a few seconds, before Sam started talking again.

'So what is it?' the younger Winchester asked impatiently.

'Gabriel's Sigil' Castiel answered right away and Dean nearly could've sobbed in relief at how natural the angel's voice was, how easily he said it like it was nothing special, no almost like it was natural. Dean turned around in time to see as Cas turned back towards Sam, his face slightly confused.

'And what does it do?' Sam asked then, Cas just frowned at him some more.

'It's protection… allows Gabriel to find him wherever he is' Castiel answered uncertainly. 'What do you need my help with?' he asked right after and Dean had the urge to downright hug his friend at this point. He looked at Sam, his face screaming 'I told you so', he didn't want to be smug or anything, but it felt good to have proof that he trusted Gabriel for a reason.

'Gabriel burnt a sigil on Dean's back and you-' he stopped looking at Cas. 'Already knew about it, right?' he said after. Castiel seemed nothing, but confused.

'Gabriel was rather… joyful when he told me that Dean gave his permission to be marked by his name.' Castiel said then he turned his head slightly to look at Dean. 'It's a great sign of faith and trust from both of you. I admit I was concerned when Gabriel told me he'll ask you, but I was relieved that you did not reject him.'

'You're relived that Dean allowed him to brand his sigil on him?' Sam asked incredulously. Castiel turned towards him again.

'The specific sigil of an angel is a very significant symbol and it is not something that could be simply drawn, especially not onto a human body' Cas told him, like Sam offended him by calling it a simple "brand". 'It is grace that leaves the mark, naturally it would leave a scar, just like my grace left one when I raised Dean from Hell.' Dean looked down at the handprint on his shoulder.

'Profound bond, eh?' he asked.

'It is of course nowhere as significant as a true sigil; it is just a slight fiber of connection that makes me… more attentive of you. Gabriel's sigil is the complete mark so he has absolute awareness of your presence that nothing can overlie.'

Dean spread his arms looking both at Sam and Bobby.

'Anymore questions?' he asked.

'And you trust him enough for all that?' Bobby asked. Seemed like Sam was still recovering from the mark not being some mind-control magic or slave-seal or something else he probably thought it would be.

'Yeah Bobby, I do.' Dean nodded and he went to get his tee, hopefully being able to actually put it back on this time.

'And all the Enochian? What does that mean?' he heard Sam ask.

'Would you please drop it already?' Dean asked.

'Gabriel's name' Castiel answered simply.

'All that just his name?'

'Sam! Stop it!' Dean turned back, first time raising his voice, but he really had enough.

'He is one of the four archangels, certainly he has many names within the Host, and I believe humans know of that too. He is the Strength of God and His Great Messenger, the Angel of Judgment and the Spirit of Truth.' Dean just blinked a few times.

'That sounds pretty heavy' he said, because he was a bit surprised by all the titles.

'He is also the Angel of Incarnation and the Prince of the Court of Heaven, as in second to Michael, well he was until he left and since Michael is no longer in Heaven Gabriel might be the Viceroy at this point, I am not sure.'

'You took the lead little brother, I am sure that makes you the Viceroy.' Gabriel stood at the other side of the table and Dean was somewhat relieved that he was back already.

'I doubt the other angels would agree to that, how could I possibly be Viceroy instead of you, an archangel?'

'Well' Gabriel grinned. 'I'm still the Prince of the Court and I say you're the Viceroy so the others can simply suck it up.' Castiel huffed out a laugh.

'I will definitely quote you if some of them doubt my words.'

'You do that; and you can also tell them that if they have some complains they can shove it up their asses.' Castiel smiled that small smile again, before he turned back towards Sam.

'Is there anything else you needed Sam?' Sam shook his head while glaring at Gabriel.

'I'll chat you up later if we might get out for a few drinks; you definitely need to spend more time among humans.' Gabriel added, Cas nodded at him and he was gone. 'So? Ready to go?' he grinned at Dean.

'We're not finished' Sam answered instead and Dean once again wanted to slam his head down onto the table, hard and repeatedly.

'Well judging by the sheer amount of stress Dean's been pouring off from the moment I left, because I assume that's when you started you latest session of "Gabriel-intervention", I'd say that yes, you're finished.' Gabriel told the younger Winchester and Dean didn't like the edge in the archangel's tone, it never meant anything good. He now also got what Cas meant by "absolute awareness" if Gabriel knew how he felt even from afar, he was not sure how he felt about that.

'We're his family and we still have things to talk about' Sam answered.

'That so?' Gabriel asked and he chuckled, that was anything but good. 'Oh you're one selfish little prick.' Sam's jaw clenched and Dean felt it as the air shifted as the room filled up with Gabriel's presence, it got heavy and the hunter could almost feel it on his skin, so he stepped closer to the angel.

'Calm down Gabriel' he said, asked from him.

'Oh, I am calm, as calm as I can possibly be, but I won't _stand_ this anymore.' The lights flickered for a brief second, vibrating a little at the last words. 'There is a limit to hypocrisy. You always have to have what you want, don't you? You decide what's best and dear Heaven there is just no soul that could possibly convince you otherwise. You demand your free will, you demand respect for your choices and demand to be treated accordingly, but you fail to give it yourself. I'd say that it's typical human, but there are just so many much better examples of that.'

'You don't know me!' answered Sam.

'I recognize a spoiled little brother when I see one, and I just know that you'll just keep bitching, whining and arguing until you have it your way. And you'll stay mad and frustrated and hateful as long as things are not the way you like them. And guess whom that reminds me of again.'

'Getting a moral lecture from you, that's rich.'

'Oh I am far from guiltless, that's not the issue here.'

'Oh really? Because I think that the fact that you're monster is the issue here!'

'At least I don't try to make my brothers miserable.'

'I want Dean to be happy, that's exactly why I wish every day that you would still rot in whatever hole you crawled back out from!'

Two things happened at once the sound of enormous thunder was heard and it rattled the windows by its force and the lights flickered off for a few seconds again. Dean got himself in front of Gabriel again as he felt electricity prickling his skin. The light rain turned into a full thunder-storm in the last few minutes and Dean didn't want to think about whether it was natural or was it Gabriel's presence and anger that caused it. He always sensed the scent of a storm when the archangel was angry and he was sure that he wasn't mistaken by the smell of ozone this time either, like lightning would just erupt any second in the small motel room. He again put a hand on Gabriel's chest and he stood in front of him, blocking Sam entirely. He was well within the angel's personal pace and with the sound of the storm outside he was sure that Sam and Bobby would not hear him.

'Stop it. I'll deal with him just… don't make us enemies again just because you're angry. Sam can't make me hate you, only you can.' It was a warning, because no matter what hurting Sam would cut all ties.

'Then deal with him' Gabriel answered, still angry. His body was still tense, Dean knew he wouldn't do anything rush now, but he would probably not calm down easily. 'Because I knew what I was getting into here, but I will not stand being treated like this.'

'I'll deal with him' Dean promised, even if he had no idea how, but he'll do it. Gabriel stepped out of his personal space without a second glance. He looked down onto the table still full with the newspapers, books and photos the Winchesters gathered for their hunt.

'The only reason I tolerate you Sam Winchester is because it would cost me your brother if I ever laid a finger on you again.' he said and looked at the younger Winchester for a second, then there was the sound of beating wings, but so loud and strong that the papers from the table scattered all across the room and Dean felt the breeze with a scent of a storm on his face as he looked at the spot Gabriel disappeared from after his parting words. Nothing but the truth, but also the most serious threat he ever made against a Winchester.

Part 4

Sam felt that the way Gabriel left proved his point to a T, and he wanted to make sure that even his stubborn pig-headed brother got that finally. But it didn't seem that way, after the archangel flew off Dean got over to his duffel to get his unfinished bottle of whiskey out of it and told Sam to shut up. Sam just wanted to make him understand how strange Dean's been acting and how worried he was because of the way he was almost submissive around Gabriel, but the moment he said the angel's name Dean stood up, grabbed his jacket and slammed the motel room door as he left. Sam wanted to follow him, but Bobby stopped him.

'Stop pushing him Sam' he said.

'He needs to snap out of this Gabriel-thing' Sam answered.

'It doesn't seem to me like he wants to snap out of it' the older hunter told him.

'Well Dean doesn't… it all started with what he had done to him Bobby. You didn't see him in the first days, he was a mess, he didn't talk, he barely ate and he was afraid of him. And later even if he was just mentioned he flinched or fidgeted. And then he just comes back from the big angelic war and Dean seems completely besotted with him. He let him brand a sigil on him, how is that okay?'

'I don't say I get it, I'd be lying if I said that I do, but your brother ain't stupid. He might be an idiot about a many things, but not about the people he lets get close.'

'He's not "people" Bobby.'

'And now you're just throwing stones you really shouldn't be' Bobby told him with a meaningful look. 'Give him some slack Sam or he's going to snap and that's never pretty.' Then he was getting his coat.

'Where are you going?'

'Home' Bobby answered. 'There's no hunt here anymore.'

'You really think Gabriel just killed whatever creature we've been hunting?' Sam asked.

'Well if he was willing to go face-to-face with the Devil after your brother asked him to, I doubt he'd be squeamish about a few fairies.' Bobby shrugged. 'He seems to be willing to kill many things for the same reasons; your brother has that effect on angels as I see it, but I'm damned if I know why.'

'I still don't like this' Sam answered.

'I wouldn't say I'm Mr. Sunshine about it either, but making your brother angry with you won't solve anything.' Sam didn't answer to that, Bobby shrugged again. 'I'll be seeing you Sam.'

'Bye, Bobby' Sam greeted too as the hunter left the room.

xxx

Dean drove away from the motel because he couldn't take it anymore. Once again the second Gabriel was gone Sam started it all over again and Dean couldn't listen to that anymore. The sun was just setting on the horizon as Dean drove, he only drank a bit from the bottle, not wanting to get drunk behind the wheel, he didn't want to go to a bar, and he didn't feel hungry anymore either, he was maybe an hour ago, but he was sure that he wouldn't be able to get anything down at the moment. So he drove for a while as ACDC blared from the speakers. He didn't know how much time passed nor that how far he went, he only became aware of the light slowly fading out on the landscape and when the sun was about to disappear he pulled over. As he cut the engine the music died out leaving him in complete silence.

He took another swing from the bottle, savoring as it burnt down his throat, then he leaned back in the seat. For the first time in quite some time he was not sure he would be answered if he spoke.

'Gabriel' he said. 'I figure you're probably pissed at me too, but I'd appreciate it if you could get here.' He waited a few seconds, but the car remained silent, he looked around in the darkening interior as a habit, but he was alone.

'Fuck' things couldn't possibly be screwed up completely already. The angel was pissed when he left sure, but Dean didn't think it could be this bad, but fuck his life of course everything was going downhill as soon as possible. Then movement caught his eye from the passenger side and he was startled for one second, he bit back a curse as Gabriel grabbed the whiskey bottle lying on the seat next to Dean. He too had a large swing, but of course he'd need a much bigger amount to actually feel anything from it. Dean felt relieved as he looked at the angel.

'I wasn't planning on showing up until you actually reached some kind of an understanding with your brother, but you've been practically radiating your misery at me.' The archangel told him as he put the bottle down again.

'Sorry about that' Dean said as he had nothing better to answer to that.

'It's what I wanted' Gabriel said.

'So you can sense whatever I'm feeling all the time?' Dean asked.

'No, just the heavy ones, intense emotions filter through and reach me, otherwise how would I know when you're in trouble.'

'I guess that's actually good cause I hate talking about all that shit.'

'You and me both' Gabriel replied and Dean had to smile at that.

'I didn't talk with Sam, because I just couldn't stand listening to him anymore' Gabriel huffed at that, maybe a laugh, that was always a good sign. 'But I did reach a conclusion… or something.' Dean looked at the angel again, Gabriel turned towards him from the other side of the seat.

'What kind?' he asked.

'That Sam can shove it.' Deans said.

'Oh really?' Gabriel asked.

'I mean he won't stop bitching about it, I know it. He can be a stubborn son of a bitch, but I'm nothing but not stubborn too, so as long as you don't hurt him we can't go wrong.'

'You think that?' Gabriel asked his face was rather unreadable at this point which Dean didn't like, but he kept going.

'Yeah… nothing he could say could convince me y'know, so screw him. Is there any chance you can ignore him? Or like not killing him when he pisses you off?'

'Depends… can I screw with him instead?' Gabriel asked and Dean saw the first traces of humor in his eyes, it made him feel lighter almost immediately.

'As in?' Dean asked.

'As in things that could be extremely annoying for him and really-really amusing for me, but don't actually cause physical injury.' Dean thought about it for a second.

'Don't exaggerate, and only if he's bitching with you too much' he said finally and Gabriel grinned.

'Oh you just made me a very happy little angel' he said, Dean shook his head with a smile, but then there was a hand on his cheek and his face was turned back towards Gabriel and the archangel kissed him.

xxx

Dean didn't come back that night and Sam was even more annoyed then before, even so when his brother finally showed up the next day around noon he kept his mouth shut. Because Bobby was right; pissing Dean off would not achieve anything. Sam had to get to the root of the problem.

He didn't think that it would be that easy, but it was just way simple to get separated from Dean for the right amount of time. Standing by the long closed-off motel he noticed when they were driving into town Sam was edgy while he waited. Normally he would think that this would be the worst course of action, but he had to do something, and soon.

'Summoning spell… really Sam?' he heard the voice from his left, so he turned to look at the archangel.

'You don't actually have a cell, do you?' he asked.

'True' Gabriel admitted while he slowly walked closer. 'So what did you wanted to say?' he asked, before stopping abruptly looking around for a second, then he looked at Sam again, his eyes narrowing at the younger Winchester. Sam kept the eye-contact. Gabriel flicked his hand and flames lit up in a circle a few steps away between him and Sam. His gaze shifted to the flames before he looked at Sam again, and the look he had this time, dark didn't even begin to cover it.

'Sam I really thought that we were over this stage of out acquaintance' he said. 'I know you don't like me, but holy oil? That's drastic, even for you.'

'Wanted to talk to you on an even ground' Sam said.

'I fail to see how me being trapped is anywhere near even ground.'

'How it is with you being free?' Sam asked. Gabriel stayed silent for quite a while looking at the flickering flames.

'I am not your enemy' the archangel said then.

'That's where we don't agree' Sam retorted, he was fairly certain that he was safe even with the fire circle stunt he tried.

'Sam' Gabriel sighed. 'Don't do anything you'll regret. I came back and I will stay, most likely to the rest of the mortal lives of you two. Dean and I are close now, you have to learn how to deal with it, because it won't change, I won't just go away and Dean won't just budge because you fight him tooth and nail.'

'You won't be able to drag this out much longer' Sam told him.

'Whatever you mean by that?'

'You did something to him, I know it. And I will figure out what it is. And I will fix it.'

'Sam, Sam, Sam.' Gabriel shook his head. 'You are really starting to worry me here, y'know. This is way more than some form of protectiveness, and you will have to stop it.'

'Not a chance' Sam answered sternly.

'Did you hear that Bobby called Dean today?' Gabriel asked. 'He still called him nuts, but apologized for not trusting him, so you do realize that you're the only one still not dealing with the current situation? I would start suspecting that I'm wrong if I were you Sam.' the hunter shook his head.

'No, you don't fool me, I know you. Dean doesn't remember all those months I spent hunting you, but I do! So I'm not that easily conned.'

'You were hunting a Trickster. Newsflash bucko that was only a scheme, I am not the creature you thought I was remember?'

'That doesn't change what you did' Sam told him. 'Nor who you are.'

'So let me get this straight. You want to launch some pocket-project witch-hunt against me, and you don't care that your brother trusts me, that Bobby Singer doesn't see me as a threat and that even ever-careful Castiel has me in his inner-circle. Don't you see how crazy that actually makes you seem?'

'No' Sam answered. 'Bobby only gave you a free pass, because Dean trusts you. And you waltzed back to Heaven and got rid of all of Cas' enemies, winning the civil war for him, giving him authority over Heaven. So no, I don't think that either of their opinions is hard-proof.'

'Right' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'And what about trusting your brother?' he asked.

'Like I said before, I know you did something to him, and I will fix it, then we'll see how much Dean trusts you.'

'Oh and how do you plan on doing all that Sam? You want to banish me every time Dean calls me? Want to try out some spells between morning coffee and breakfast? And keep fighting Dean every single day too I assume.' Gabriel smiled. 'And now how exactly would that make you look like, hmm?' he asked. 'Paranoid? Obsessed? Like a brat who wants to destroy his brother's happiness instead of trusting him, making him want to turn away instead of listening more.'

'That won't happen.' Gabriel extended his hand and the flames suddenly died out.

'Are you sure Sam? Do the math with me. I put your over-protective, aggressive, fighting, accusing behavior against the fact that I actually do what Dean wants me to. He prayed to me, asked me to return, because he wanted me Sam, and the only thing he asked of me was not to fight you, not to harm you even if he thinks you're wrong. And you still think that you'd be able to do anything about my presence in the long run, really?' he chuckled.

'I will figure this out, and I don't care how long it'll take' Sam said stubbornly. 'I won't stop, because I know you're up to something. I know you did something to him and I'll be damned if I let you get away with it.'

Gabriel just smiled at him again.

'Have a nice evening Sam.' he said easily before he disappeared.

End


End file.
